


Out Of My Hands

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: PWP. Third in the Dean's Kink List series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** Out Of My Hands  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** PWP  
**Kink:** Prostate Massage.  
  
  
Dean gasped and groaned, thrusting down onto Sam’s fingers, staring up at the ceiling, pupils dilated. “Yes,” he breathed, panting. “Yes, yes, fuck yes.”  
  
Sam smiled against Dean’s hip, opening his mouth to suck on the skin, twisting his fingers inside Dean again. “So this, or the spanking?” He rubbed Dean’s prostate and lifted his head off Dean as Dean cried out and twisted on the mattress, gripping the bed sheets.   
  
Dean reached down and managed to wrap a couple fingers around his dick before Sam pulled his fingers out and batted Dean’s hand away. “Sa-- Sammy, c’mon man. _Please_.”  
  
Sam propped himself up on an elbow and licked his lips, opening his mouth over the head of Dean’s cock, breathing heavily on it.  
  
Dean cried out and threw an arm over his eyes, whimpering. “Not fair, Sam, come on.”  
  
“Maybe being a cock tease is on _my_ list of kinks,” Sam suggested, smiling down at Dean. “So shut up and let me enjoy this.” Dean shook his head and tried to sit up, but Sam just pushed him back down. “Dean, just calm down. Breathe.” He grabbed the lube and squirted a bit more onto his fingers, nudging Dean’s legs open again. Sam slipped the two fingers in again, curling them up, watching Dean come apart beneath him. “This, or the spanking?” he repeated. Sam curled his fingers again, rubbing Dean inside.  
  
“T-- th-- this,” Dean stuttered out before swallowing hard, shaking on the bed. He cried out and his breath hitched more than once, toes digging into the sheets.   
  
“I thought so,” Sam murmured, changing his position so he didn’t need to lean on his arm anymore. He kept curling his fingers inside Dean and rubbing him as he reached down, wrapping his left hand around Dean’s dick, jerking him once.   
  
Dean groaned and bucked his hips, gasping when Sam’s fingers slipped out.   
  
“Shh, it’s okay,” Sam said comfortingly, slipping the fingers back in. “How long can you go?”  
  
Dean jerked, head lolling back and forth, side to side. “God, I-- I wanna c-- come.”  
  
“So come,” Sam said simply, looking down at Dean.  
  
Dean groaned again, shaking his head. “Can’t.”  
  
Sam sighed and shifted again, laying down beside Dean, arm awkwardly bent, fingers still moving in Dean. “What are you waiting for?” he asked softly, pressing his lips to Dean’s sweaty skin.   
  
Dean cried out and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes, sobbing loudly.  
  
“Shh,” Sam hushed, letting go of Dean’s cock to run his fingers over the quivering muscles of Dean’s stomach. “What do you want, baby?”  
  
“Fuck me,” Dean pleaded, opening his eyes, looking up at Sam.  
  
“That wasn’t the game plan,” Sam pointed out, and he suddenly realized how hard his own dick was. “Are you sure?”  
  
Dean nodded. “Yes,” he breathed, reaching out to grab onto Sam’s bicep, fingers digging into Sam.  
  
“Okay,” Sam said, grabbing the lube again. He slipped his fingers out of Dean and poured the slick onto his palm, jerking himself a couple times with it. He moved in between Dean’s legs, kissing the inside of Dean’s thigh when Dean slowly lifted his trembling legs onto Sam’s shoulders.   
  
Dean closed his eyes and just the let the feelings flow over him, moaning softly when he felt Sam start to push into him. “S’nice,” he murmured, reaching up blindly to run his fingers through the ends of Sam’s hair.  
  
Sam smiled and leaned down as best as he could, giving Dean a quick kiss. “You okay?”  
  
Dean nodded, smiling. “You damn cock tease.”  
  
Sam laughed softly, rocking back and forth, shifting to let Dean’s legs slowly fall down from his shoulders, dragging over his arms. “This can’t all be about you, Dean.” He thrust in again, a little harder that time, moaning softly.  
  
Dean’s eyes finally opened as he came, grabbing onto any part of Sam he could reach, meeting Sam’s eyes before his head went back and he gasped loudly.  
  
“God,” Sam groaned, thrusting into Dean slowly, back and forth. His hips jerked and he thrust in one last time, hard and deep, spilling into Dean. He gasped and kept himself upright, before slowly bending one arm, lowering himself onto Dean. He kissed Dean’s chest, rolling onto his side, both of them making small noises when Sam slipped out of Dean.   
  
Dean wrapped an arm around Sam, holding him close, and pressed a kiss to the top of Sam’s head. “Thank you,” he said quietly, nudging at Sam to get him to look up.  
  
Sam smiled and shrugged, resting his head on Dean’s pec. “It’s not like I don’t have fun too.”  
  
Dean smiled back, kissing Sam again. “You do owe me twenty bucks though.”  
  
Sam shook his head. “No way, you broke the rules of the bet.”  
  
Dean sat up, causing Sam to fall off of him. “I did not. What rules?”  
  
“You let me fuck you,” Sam pointed out, sitting up. “The bet was how long you could last with my fingers in your ass. Not my dick.”  
  
Dean smirked and shook his head. “But by the time your dick was in my ass, I had already won. You said I wouldn’t last five minutes. I did.”  
  
Sam groaned and shook his head. “Double or nothing,” he suggested.   
  
“What are we betting on?” Dean asked, frowning.  
  
Sam thought for a moment. “Well, we’ll just do it again. Now come on, lay back and hand me the lube.”  
  
“Are you kidding me?” Dean asked. “Sam, you have no idea how tiring that is. I can’t do it again for like, another three days.”  
  
Sam bit his lip and thought again. “Well I mean…I’ve never tried it.”  
  
Dean smiled and leaned in, giving Sam a kiss. He cupped one of Sam’s cheeks and crawled on his knees until he was on Sam’s lap, slipping his tongue into Sam’s mouth. He pulled back, breathing heavily, face still flushed. “You sure?”  
  
Sam nodded. “Yeah. I’m sure.”  
  
Dean grinned and kissed him again. He reached over and grabbed the lube, tongue coming out to lick his lips once they pulled apart. “Okay, so what are the terms? Five minutes?”  
  
Sam shook his head. “After how hard I just came…better make it ten.”  
  
Dean shook his head, laughing softly. “You have no idea what you’re getting into here, Sammy. But if you say ten, ten it is.”  
  
Sam nodded and waited for Dean to crawl off of him before he laid back, shifting uncomfortably on the sheets, staring up at the ceiling.   
  
Dean leaned down and nudged at Sam’s cock, pressing a kiss to the base. “Okay, so ten minutes.” He glanced over at the alarm clock and opened the lube, pouring it on his fingers, spreading it around on the two digits. He reached between Sam’s legs and circled the puckered skin, waiting for the numbers on the clock to change. He smiled once the time changed from eleven forty-six to eleven forty-seven and slipped his fingers into Sam, curling upwards immediately.   
  
Sam gasped and jerked a little, groaning softly as he settled back into the mattress.  
  
Dean leaned down and pressed a kiss below Sam’s bellybutton, smiling to himself. “Easiest forty-bucks I ever made, Sammy.”  
 


End file.
